SCREAM 5: SCREAM AGAIN
by MiGZ421
Summary: rewritten version of my "5CREAM" with improved storyline to come.
1. SCREAM AGAIN

INT. HOUSE - NIGHT.

FADE IN:

ON A PHONE… on the GROUND, a hand reaches for it.

JENNY

Good one. Phone on the

Floor, old school shit.

It was dark, in her living room, REAL DARK, like a setting from a horror movie.

JENNY

You really should direct

horror films…

Just that, THE PHONE RINGS.

JENNY

You don't have the app,

so you can't talk like

GHOST FACE…

She puts the phone to her ear.

JENNY

Can you?

And with that, A reply.

MAN'S VOICE

(from phone)

Yes I can.

She was shocked.

JENNY

Who is this?

MAN'S VOICE

You tell me.

JENNY

I don't have time for games

Asshole.

MAN'S VOICE

I've got time. It's YOU

that DOESN'T

JENNY

What?

MAN'S VOICE

Look out your patio door.

A huge object smashes through the patio doors. Oh Shit.

JENNY

Aaaah!

Turns out, the object was her friend, MARNIE, lifeless and bloody.

JENNY

MARNIE!

Then at the smashed door, A hooded figure with a GHOST FACE MASK and a KNIFE, lunges at her, she dodges. She runs through the kitchen as the killer pursues, she rips open the garage door but the killer buries his knife inside her back, she lets out a SCREAM.

She tumbles down to the garage, crawling to the open garage door, with the killer trailing behind her, slowly walking…

GHOST FACE pulls back Jenny and turns her over to face him, Jenny, looks back at those horrific mask, and a glimpse of shining silver catches her eyes, she saw the killer raising his knife high up in the air, preparing to deliver his final blow, Jenny lets out a SCREAM as the knife plunges off screen…

A maddening scream, then screen cuts to black and show title.

**STAB VIII: RETURN TO WOODSBORO**

GIRL'S VOICE (O.S.)

BullSHIT!

The camera cuts to show—

INT. LIVING ROOM – HOUSE – NIGHT.

It shows that it was being watched by a COUPLE.

LINDA

What a waste of time.

LINDA PHILIPS, 18, pretty, brainy and a horror film fanatic, usually prefers ORIGINALS than REBOOTS, with her boyfriend, EVAN RICHARDS, 19, high school jock, completely tolerating his girl, were watching the newly-released movie, STAB 8.

EVAN

What's your problem?

LINDA

Well, I shouldn't be even

watching this,

EVAN

Why not?

LINDA

I hate remakes.

EVAN

Remakes are good-

LINDA

But not as good as the

ORIGINAL.

Slight pause.

LINDA

A REMAKE is the remaining

option for cheap-ass writers

who can't think up their own idea,

they fuck up the storyline and

run off with the money.

EVAN

But wait, this isn't a remake,

It's a horror movie, based on

killers, trying to REBOOT the

ORIGINAL.

Evan suddenly hears a noise coming from up in his room.

EVAN

Did you hear that?

LINDA

Haha. Nice try, dumbass.

EVAN

What?

LINDA

Your trying to scare me, right?

EVAN

What the fuck are you talking

about?

LINDA

I mean, look, tonight's the

perfect night to scare the

shit outta your girl,

EVAN

What the hell?

LINDA

It's simple, you pretend that

you heard a noise upstairs, you

leave me here, then prank call

me then scare the piss outta me.

Evan was stunned, WTF?

EVAN

You know what? Forget about the

noise, let's just finish the movie.

LINDA

Okay, I'll just grab some more

popcorn.

Linda stands up, walks to the kitchen and leaves Evan there.

The camera cuts to—

INT. KITCHEN – HOUSE – NIGHT.

Linda was searching for popcorn when...

HER PHONE RINGS.

She digs for it in her pocket, looks into the caller I.D.—

EVAN

Weird. Yet, she still answered it.

LINDA

Hello, Evan.

MAN'S VOICE

(from phone.)

Hello.

Linda was shocked, It wasn't Evan's voice.

LINDA

Yes?

MAN'S VOICE

Who is this?

LINDA

Yeah, real immature, EVAN.

MAN'S VOICE

What?

LINDA

I know it's you, EVAN.

EVAN (O.S.)

Linda?

Evan's voice came from the living room, THEN WHO'S THIS?

LINDA

I'll be right there.

Spooked, she hung up to the man.

She walks back to the living room, looks at Evan, then he notices this.

EVAN

What's wrong?

LINDA

Where's your phone?

EVAN

My phone? My-

Evan searches for his phone on the couch.

EVAN

Where is it?

LINDA

Ya tell me. Look.

She shows him her phone, on the recent calls—

And it read:

Evan

22:45

He was bewildered.

EVAN

That's not me.

LINDA

Well then who the fuck

is this?

EVAN

Call it back.

LINDA

Is this some sort of a

joke?

Linda calls it back, then hears the phone ringing—

OUTSIDE, IN HIS CAR.

EVAN

What is that doing ouside?

Linda started to look spooked.

EVAN

I'm gonna get it, you stay

here.

LINDA

Okay.

Evan takes a flashlight, arms himself a bat and steps outside.

Linda is now spooked, she tries to calm her nerves, grabs her headphones and listens to loud rock.

Then it cuts to—

EXT. FRONT YARD – HOUSE – NIGHT

Evan walks to his car, slowly treading, tiptoeing until he reaches the handle, he rips the car doors open and to his surprise, a GHOST FACE was IN there, waiting for him, he lets out a gasp but the KILLER instantly stabs him in the stomach.

His face was filled with shock, as he walks back to his house, but with him after him, it's pretty much the knife for Evan.

He bangs the door...

It cuts to—

INT. LIVING ROOM – HOUSE – CONINUOUS

... but Linda can't hear him, her ears are buried in those damn headphones.

EXT. FRONT YARD – HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

Evan cries out to his girlfriend.

EVAN

(weakly.)

Linda!

But it's no use.

he looks behind and sees the killer walking to him, observing him like a curious child.

The camera focuses on the knife.

EVAN (O.S.)

Nooooo!

The KNIFE falls out of view.

Cut to—

INT. LIVING ROOM – HOUSE – NIGHT

Linda was bouncing her head to the song when HER PHONE VIBRATES.

She digs for it in her pocket and the caller I.D. read "EVAN" again.

She sighs.

LINDA

What?

VOICE

(from phone.)

Hello.

LINDA

I don't have time for

Games.

VOICE

You're already playing it.

LINDA

What?

VOICE

Check this out.

Linda passes by the porch doors when the LIGHTS FLOOD THE YARD.

She looks outside and sees, EVAN, still alive, tied on the porch floor. Squirming and bloody.

LINDA

Evan!

VOICE

(from phone.)

Ah, Music to my ears.

Linda begun to open the door.

VOICE

Try opening that door and

I'll show you his guts!

Linda was shocked, like never before. What now?

LINDA

What do you want?

VOICE

Let's play Trivia.

LINDA

Please, no.

VOICE

Do it or he DIES!

LINDA

Please, anything else!

VOICE

His chances of survival

Are running out.

With that statement, she decided to agree.

LINDA

What trivia?

VOICE

HORROR movies.

Linda whimpers.

VOICE

Let's begin,

Slight pause. Then the lights in the porch were put out.

VOICE

Name the stuntman who played

Jason in the remake.

LINDA

Um, Derek Mears?

VOICE

YES!

He continued.

VOICE

Halloween I and II reboot?

LINDA

Tyler Mane!

VOICE

Nightmare on Elm Street 2010?

LINDA

Jacky Earle Haley!

VOICE

Name the killer in Friday

the 13th—

LINDA

MRS. VOORHEES!

VOICE

You didn't let me finish, I said

Name the killer in Friday the

13th **part 5.**

LINDA

What?

VOICE

Wrong answer! The killer wasn't

Mrs. Voorhees or Jason either!

It was ROY BURNS the coroner.

Linda's jaw fell to the floor.

LINDA

You tricked me.

VOICE

Lucky for you there's

a part 2 of my game...

ROLEPAYING.

LINDA

Please leave us alone.

VOICE

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

Evan's body was thrown into the house, making Linda jump.

She looks at her boyfriend, still alive, but looking back at her with pitiful eyes.

EVAN

(muffled.)

RUN!

Linda tried to untie Evan but it was too late, a FLASH OF SILVER, the killer slices Evan's stomach open.

LINDA

Aaah!

Linda looks in horror as her boyfriends eyes roll upward.

The killer looked at her, and in a split second he swings his knife at Linda but she dodges, runs to the kitchen only to meet the killer on the opposite side... the KILLER grabs hold of Linda, she lets out a SCREAM, he then sinks his KNIFE into her chest, stifling her scream.

Linda falls to the floor, and starts to crawl to the door, the killer grabs her ankle and pulls her back.

LINDA

(no audio.)

NOOOO!

GHOST FACE looks at Linda and flips her over...

He raised his KNIFE—

LINDA

Please.

He brings down the knife with deliberate force offscreen—

It cuts to black and show main title.

**SCREAM**

The S turns into a bloody-red 5

**5CREAM**


	2. TROUBLE IN BAKERSFIELD

INT. BEDROOM – HOUSE – MORNING

FADE IN:

ON SLEEPING CHARACTER on the bed, covered with blankets, was sleeping soundly when –

THE PHONE ALARM SETS OFF.

A hand reaches for it, then a head, we later see that it's SIDNEY PRESCOTT, still with her young, beautiful and innocent face.

She turns off the alarm, rises from her bed, gets dressed then walks down the stairs to her –

INT. KITCHEN – HOUSE – CONTINUOUS

-Kitchen, prepares breakfast for TWO.

She hears another alarm coming from ANOTHER BEDROOM upstairs, she then hears footsteps walking down the stairs, it reveals...

KIRBY REED, very much alive, twice as beautiful as she was before, even lost her tomboy side, walks into the kitchen.

SIDNEY

Good Morning, Sleepyhead.

KIRBY

Good Morning, Sid.

Pause.

SIDNEY

You hungry?

KIRBY

What's for breakfast?

SIDNEY

Um, Eggs and Bacon.

KIRBY

Okay.

SIDNEY

Well you better move fast,

Your friend'll be around

After two hours.

KIRBY

Right.

SIDNEY

Hey, is it okay with your

mom that you stay here with

me for the meantime?

KIRBY

Yeah, it's okay with her.

SIDNEY

Yeah, well, go dress up and

I'll prepare breakfast for you

to eat.

KIRBY

Ooookay.

SIDNEY

Oh, while you're at it, could

you please turn on the T.V.?

Sidney walks to the kitchen counter as Kirby turns on the T.V. and walks up the stairs

HOST

(on t.v.)

So, your back on track

Ms. Weathers—

WOMAN

(on t.v.)

That's Mrs. Riley now.

Sidney freezes from pouring coffee and realizes that it was GALE RILEY, Back on her game, she listens as she prepares breakfast.

HOST(O.S.)

(on t.v.)

Well, back to the topic, Mrs.

Riley, has your argument

with Sidney Prescott from

the past years has gone

down?

GALE

Well it did, and we're now

doing great, Sidney's a

great person tangled between

twisted fate, yet she remains

strong.

Sidney smiles.

HOST

Also, with your NEW book,

WOODSBORO MURDERS REBOOT,

Has surviving along with

Sidney changed you?

GALE

Yes, as a matter of fact,

being a survivor, made me

from a BITCH to a CALM person.

Sidney maintained that smile.

HOST

Now tell me, is it true that

JILL ROBERTS, Sidney's cousin,

was behind all this?

Sidney's smile slowly faded.

GALE

I couldn't believe it either,

a sweet and innocent-looking

girl would turn out to be a

psychopath, she only did it

because of her jealousy of

her cousin.

Sidney remembers those things Jill said to her that fateful night as tears stream down her eyes.

KIRBY( O.S.)

Sid, you okay?

SIDNEY

I'll be there in a minute.

Sid wipes the tears and carries the food-filled plates to the table and hands one over to Kirby, already dressed for school.

HOST

(from t.v.)

So how about the other survivor,

Kirby Reed?

They proceed to eat.

GALE

Kirby's doing good right now,

she recovered from the trauma,

I mean, she's alright now.

Then, a horn honks outside.

(BEEP! BEEP!)

KIRBY

It's her.

Kirby takes the bacon and eats it while walking to the front door as the interview continues.

SIDNEY

Okay, here's your bag,

Kirby takes the bag.

KIRBY

Thank you,

Kirby turns around and walks for the door.

SIDNEY

Hey,

Kirby looks back at Sidney.

KIRBY

What?

SIDNEY

Be careful, alright?

KIRBY

I will.

They both exchange smiles.

The camera cuts to:

EXT. FRONT YARD – SIDNEY'S HOUSE – MORNING

Kirby walks to a mini van driven by ANDY DANIELS, 19, Beautiful, sassy and the school's hottie, boys always go Gaga over her.

ANDY

Hey Kirby.

KIRBY

Hey Andy, where's Tori?

ANDY

She says that I should

pick you up first.

KIRBY

Why?

ANDY

She's not yet ready,

she says she'll meet

us at school.

Kirby sighs.

Sidney watches the van Kirby is in as it zooms offscreen.

Then...

REPORTER

(from t.v.)

Breaking News, A couple were

killed last night...

Sidney, after hearing this, goes back to the kitchen.

REPORTER(CONT'D)

The victims, EVAN RICHARDS

and LINDA PHILIPS, were found

dead, brutally killed, it's

the worst murder here in

BAKERSFIELD.

Just then, THE TELEPHONE RINGS, she reaches for it slowly, it might be HIM AGAIN.

SIDNEY

Hello?

It was Kirby, boy was she relieved.

KIRBY

(from phone.)

Hey Sid,

SIDNEY

Hey Kirby.

KIRBY

Are you watching the news?

SIDNEY

Yeah.

KIRBY

It's happening again.

SIDNEY

Yes.

KIRBY

Well, take care Sid,

SIDNEY

You too.

She puts down the receiver, grabs the keys and goes over to her car, starts the engine and drives off to work.

Cut to:

INT. STUDIO – NETWORK CENTER – MORNING

The camera walks past busy people until it came to the full view of GALE RILEY, still beautiful, no longer bitchy, making her way out of the building, walks to the lobby texting on her iPhone, she suddenly bumps into a man, knocking his folders to the floor.

GALE

Oh, I'm sorry.

MAN

No, I'm sorry.

Gale helps the man pick up his stuff.

MAN

Hey, I know you,

your that reporter,

GALE WEATHERS?

GALE

That's GALE RILEY now.

Gale never looked at the man because her eyes are glued to her phone.

MAN

It's been years since

I watched your show,

TOP STORY WITH GALE

WEATHERS.

GALE

Well, I'm now a writer.

MAN

Oh, well It's nice to

meet you, I'm DAVID by

the way, DAVID MOSELY.

For the first time, Gale looked at the man, he was 20 something, cute and organized, and VERY EAGER to meet her.

GALE

It's nice to meet you

too, David.

Gale shook his hand.

GALE

I better get going.

DAVID

Okay, it's been REALLY

NICE to meet you.

Gale smiled at him and took off.

As soon as she stepped out of the door, huge waves of reporters push their way to get to her,

REPORTER #1

Gale! Over here!

REPORTER #2

Mrs. Riley, can you—

She then walks out back.

Then the MARIMBA TUNE from her Phone starts playing.

It was DEWEY.

GALE

Hey Dewey.

DEWEY

(from phone.)

Gale, where are you, I've

been waiting for you out

front.

GALE

Didn't you see the flooding

reporters there Dewey?

Cut to:

INT. CAR – DRIVER'S SEAT – MORNING

Sitting in the driver's seat was DEWEY RILEY, still with his good looks, but no longer in his police outfit, talking to Gale on his cell, looked at the front door, and saw THE MASSIVE CROWD of reporters.

DEWEY

(sarcastically.)

Oh you mean them?

GALE

(from phone.)

(Sighs.) Yes, BONEHEAD.

DEWEY

Where are you now?

GALE

I'm out back.

DEWEY

Wait for me, PHONEHEAD.

Gale rolled her eyes.

It cuts back to Gale.

Gale sees Dewey's car as it drives up to her, it's no longer a sheriff van but an ordinary civilian car, she gets in.

GALE

It's about time.

DEWEY

Man, I don't feel that

THIS is a WEEK OFF.

GALE

Yeah.

The car drives away, Gale turns on the radio.

REPORTER

(from radio.)

Two teens were killed last

night, but not those ordinary

kills, but like it was inspired

from a HORROR MOVIE.

(A beat.)

Gale and Dewey's eyes widened.

Cut to:

INT. SCHOOL LOBBY – JFK COLLEGE – MORNING

A woman is standing near the school's front door, WAITING FOR SOMEONE.

KIRBY(O.S.)

Hey Tori!

It was TORI MYERS, geeky, bespectacled, a brainy overachiever.

TORI

Hey Kirby.

Kirby and Andy walk into view.

ANDY

Hey, where's Fred?

TORI

I'm waiting for him.

Cut to:

INT. LOBBY – POLICE STATION – MORNING

DEWEY and GALE RILEY entered the lobby.

GALE

What are we doing here?

we're supposed to enjoy

the week off.

The walk past the sign saying:

BAKERSFIELD POLICE STATION

DEWEY

My friend called me

to come here.

GALE

Why?

DEWEY

They need someone who've

went through the real deal.

GALE

Finally, some action around

here!

They enter an office.

DEWEY

Hello? Jack?

They walked to the table and saw a lump behind that, the slowly walked there then suddenly someone jumps up.

MAN

WHATAREYOU doing in

my office?

DEWEY and GALE

AAAHH!

It was DEPUTY JACK RIDER, in his early 40's, was crouching under his table.

JACK

Dewey!

DEWEY

What are you doing down

there?

JACK

Ah, I dropped my pen.

DEWEY

Oh.

JACK

Aren't you gonna give your

old pal a hug?

Dewey hugged his old friend.

JACK

And who's this lovely lady?

DEWEY

That's my wife, Gale.

JACK

Gale, THE Gale Weathers?

GALE

The ONE and ONLY.

JACK

You're right, Dewey, she

looks much more beautiful

in person.

DEWEY

I told you.

Jack shook Gale's hand.

JACK

Uh listen, I need you three to help

me investigate the murders, coz

you've been through this, right?

GALE

Three? Who's the other one?

JACK

I also contacted one of your

deputies back in Woodsboro.

Gale cuts in.

GALE

Who?

JACK

She's right outside. Deputy,

could you come here?

The door creaked open, and Gale's eyes widened,

GALE

Not you.

It was DEPUTY JUDY HICKS, still in her police outfit.

CUT TO:

INT. OFFICE – BUILDING – NOON

Sidney was working in her office, working out her new book.

Then her NEW assistant walks in.

ASSISTANT

Here's your coffee,

SIDNEY

Thank you.

She was ALEX THOMPSON, 36, beautiful, not as bitchy as REBECCA WALTERS, but rather quiet and calm.

ALEX

Oh yeah, I forgot, someone

called you earlier, someone

called DWIGHT RILEY.

Sidney's tilted-down head quickly went up.

SIDNEY

DWIGHT RILEY?

ALEX

Umm hmm.

SIDNEY

What did he say?

ALEX

He says he wants

to see you.

SIDNEY

Okay, thanks again.

ALEX

No problem.

As soon as she left Sidney's office, Sidney dug up her phone and dialled for Dewey

DEWEY

(from phone.)

Hello?

SIDNEY

Hey Dewey, why'd you call?

DEWEY

I forgot to tell you that I'm

in Bakersfield with Gale and

Judy.

SIDNEY

Why?

DEWEY

It was supposed to be a vacation,

when something happened.

SIDNEY

You mean those teens killed?

DEWEY

Yeah.

SIDNEY

Where are you now?

DEWEY

I'm at the police station.

SIDNEY

Okay, I'll meet you there.

(CLICK!) she hangs up, and walks outside.

SIDNEY

Alex, tell Bob that I'll be late

for the meeting.

ALEX(O.S)

Okay.

She gets in her car and drives up to traffic.

Cut to:

EXT. FOUNTAIN – JFK COLLEGE – NOON

Kirby, Andy and Tori were sitting on the side of the fountain, with TWO BOYS. One was CARL BENSON, film geek, a complete match to Tori, and MIKE WOODS, a jock, knows all the sporty shit.

MIKE

So, whodunit?

KIRBY

Well, he's obviously a STAB

fanatic...

CARL

Obsessed with REMAKES,

TORI

And likes to FUCK WITH

THE ORIGINALS.

ANDY

Could you please stop it?

The murderer could've just

been angry at them, It had

nothing to do with us, well,

Kirby, maybe.

KIRBY

Hello? They were killed EXEACTLY

the same day the WOODSBORO MURDERS

happened, coincidence? I don't think

so.

ANDY

Those two were assholes, they

deserved it.

Then, the ASCENDING TUNE from Kirby's iPhone rung.

The caller I.D. was : EVAN

She slides the virtual slider.

KIRBY

Hello?

MAN

(from phone)

Hello Kirby.

It was the GHOST from her past.

KIRBY

What do you want?

MAN

You and Sidney.

TORI

Who's that?

She presses the speaker so the others can hear.

The all listen.

KIRBY

You don't get tired at this

don't ya?

MAN

Before I get to you, I'm gonna

KILL them first before I KILL

you, so you can hear them

SCREAM.

KIRBY

You'll never get away with this

asshole.

MAN

Just you wait.

He hangs up.


	3. POUND OF FLESH

CUT TO: INT. BAKERSFIELD POLICE STATION - NOON.

Sidney walks into Jack's office with two cops, The first officer, ROBERT WEBB, 32, a man too young for the law, with his boyish good looks. The second cop, RICHARD WHITE, 48, A middle-aged man but still in good shape, he's been serving the law for twenty years.

RICHARD

In here, Ms. Prescott.

Richard opened the door, then Sidney walked in. She sees Gale, Dewey, Judy and Jack.

SIDNEY  
>DEWEY, GALE!<p>

She ran and hugged Dewey, then Gale next.

DEWEY  
>Sid, I'd like you to<p>

meet my good friend,

Jack Rider.

JACK

Nice to meet you Miss.

Jack reaches out his hand, he and Sidney shook hands.

SIDNEY

So, these murders...

DEWEY

...Seem familiar.

SIDNEY

Dewey, I don't think

this is related to us.

GALE

But the victims were

watching a STAB film

when they were

slaughtered.

SIDNEY

So?

DEWEY

There's still someone

out there who wants

to find you and Kirby.

Sidney did not show any hint of fear.

CUT TO: INT. JFK COLLEGE - CLASSROOM - NOON

Kirby sits on her chair looking bored at her teacher when a girl called her.

GIRL

Kirby!

She looked at her, it was GINA LAWTON, also one of her close friends.

KIRBY

What?

GINA

You okay? you

look sad.

KIRBY

Nah. I'm fine.

Then the teacher changes the topic...

TEACHER

Okay FILM ARTS class,

so tell me what's up

with the murders.

A girl speaks up.

GIRL

I guess it's inspired

by the movie.

The Girl was SAM HARRIS, a film geek, like Tori, but expressing herself in a sassy way.

KIRBY

Any ideas, Sam?

SAM

Well, I think it's

life imitating art

imitating life.

TORI

C'mon, you lack originality,

I mean... MICKEY ALTIERI'S line

from STAB 2?

SAM

So?

TORI

It's basically someone

obsessed with SEQUELS

like MICKEY and

MRS. LOOMIS.

TEACHER

A remake of STAB 2?

KIRBY

Oh, Tori, REMAKE SEQUELS

SUCK.

TORI

Not all of them.

KIRBY

Tell me one remake sequel

that is as good as the

original.

TORI

HALLOWEEN II?

KIRBY

Come on!

ROB ZOMBIE'S

HALLOWEEN II?

SAM

I agree with Tori,

H2 was good.

Gina interrupted.

GINA

You gotta be kidding me...

What's the deal with the

fucking White horse?

KIRBY

There, you see? and these

days... the horror remakes

NEVER get a SEQUEL, with

the exeption of Halloween.

TEACHER

I'm gonna go with Kirby.

KIRBY

So to sum it all up, this time,

there's no rules.

The bell rings. CLASS DISMISSED.

Sam goes to Kirby.

SAM

Okay, Kirby, I know you

won this round.

KIRBY

Hey, Don't let that get up

your head.

Sam pauses and leaves the room.

TORI

What the hell was

that about?

KIRBY

I have no freakin'

idea.

CUT TO: EXT. SIDNEY'S HOUSE - FRONT YARD - NIGHT

Kirby arrives with Tori to Sidney's house, and sees another car besides Sid's and a police car outside.

CUT TO: INT. SIDNEY'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTIUOUS

Kirby enters the room to see Sidney, Dewey, Gale, Judy and Deputy Jack sitting on the couch, talking, till she entered.

DEWEY

Kirby!

KIRBY

Dewey!

Kirby gives Dewey a hug then gives Gale one hug too.

Judy walks to Kirby.

JUDY

Listen I know

this sounds

familiar...

KIRBY

Yeah. We'll be

watched over.

Judy's mouth was left hanging open upon hearing this.

JUDY

Okay...

KIRBY

Hey, can Tori stay

here Sid?

SIDNEY

Yeah, no problem.

TORI

My mom's out for a

couple of days.

CUT TO: INT. GINA LAWTON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Gina was on her couch watching THE SWEETEST THING when her father called out.

DAD

Gina, I'm gonna go

to work now.

GINA

Take care

She waves her hand to her dad.

DAD

You sure you're okay

alone?

GINA

Yeah, I'm eighteen.

DAD

Really?

GINA

Yeah. buh-bye.

She hears her father's car start outside and she hears him drive off.

Taking this as an advantage... Gina pulls a DVD under the couch and played it, it was SAW VI.

GINA

I love this part.

Gina watches the part where two friends battle for survival by cutting a pound of Flesh from themselves.

Then. Her phone rings.

GINA

Hello?

MAN

(from phone.)

Hello.

GINA

Uh, who is this?

MAN

It's me Carl.

GINA

Carl, why'd you call?

CARL

Just wanna know what

you're doing...

GINA

Are you spying on me?

CARL

What the hell are

you talking about?

GINA

I gotta go.

She hangs up.

GINA

creep.

Then the phone rings AGAIN.

GINA

Carl, please sto-

MAN  
>(from phone.)<p>

Hello.

This was not Carl's voice.

GINA

Hello. Who is

this?

MAN

Who's this.

GINA

I asked first.

Gina likes the voice, it's SEXY.

MAN

I hear you like

horror movies.

GINA

Mmhmm.

Who is this?

MAN

A film fanatic,

like you.

GINA

How'd you know?

MAN

You told me you

like horror movies.

GINA

Oh yeah.

MAN

So, what's your

favorite scary movie?

GINA

What's yours?

MAN

STAB II

GINA

Oh, I like that too.

MAN

So, you have a boyfriend?

GINA

Um, no.

MAN

Maybe we should

hang out.

GINA

Um, I don't hang

out with strangers.

MAN

I wanna get to know

you.

GINA

Excuse me?

MAN

I wanna know your

name.

GINA

I don't think so.

Gina pulls the phone from her face when.

MAN

Wait! don hang up

on me.

Gina froze, how did he know?

GINA

How did you know?

The man's response went away from her question.

MAN

Nice movie you're watching,

SAW VI?

GINA

What?

MAN

You like the "pound of flesh"

part, don't you?

GINA

You asshole.

MAN

How about we play a game.

The man's voice turned sinister, It's clear that its HIM.

GINA

I'm calling the cops!

MAN

If you hang up on me,

I'LL SCRAPE A POUND

OF YOUR FLESH FROM YOUR

FACE!

Gina was terrified. but maintained her toughness.

GINA

You fucking asshole.

She hangs up. Then tried to call the police. but their home phone rang.

She slowly walked there until it finally stopped ringing, she then received a text message, it's from SAM. She read it and it said.

_Pick up ur phone Gina, I'm trying to reach you._

_ I wanna talk to you._

She was relieved. She picked up the home phone, relieved.

VOICE

Glad to hear from

me?

It wasn't Sam, it's the VOICE.

GINA

What do you want?

VOICE

To see what you look

like hanging on your

guts!

Gina's jaw dropped.

GINA

What?

VOICE

That's right, now

SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!

The door behind her bursts open, Gina spots the flash of silver but manages to dodge it. Gina dials for Kirby.

CUT TO: INT. SIDNEY'S HOUSE - KIRBY'S ROOM - NIGHT.

Kirby and Tori hears Kirby's phone ring. It's Gina

KIRBY

Yo whatup girl?

GINA  
>(from phone.)<p>

Kirby help! I'm being chased!

KIRBY

Oh shit.

Kirby gets up from her bed, bringing Tori along.

She runs down the stairs.

KIRBY

Sid!

Sidney comes from the kitchen.

SIDNEY

What?

KIRBY

Gina's being attacked.

SIDNEY

Damn! I'll drive you

there.

Kirby, Sidney and Tori rushed to the car with Sidney calling Dewey.

SIDNEY

Dewey, we need your

help.

CUT TO: INT. GINA LAWTON'S HOUSE - STAIRCASE - CONTINUOUS.

Gina accidentally drops her phone but she didn't mind getting it back, with a derranged killer in hot pursuit, she continues to run upstairs when the killer catches her feet.

GINA  
>No!<p>

GHOSTFACE pulls Gina to him and raises the knife above his head, only to be kicked down the stairs by Gina. The killer continuously rolled down the stairs until he reached the bottom. Gina didn't waste time, she ran to the second floor, then up to the attic where she hid behind the piles of junk there.

CUT TO: INT. SIDNEY'S CAR - CONTINUOUS.

Kirby tried to contact Gina but it's no use.

KIRBY

C'mon Gina!

CUT TO: INT. LAWTON HOUSE - ATTIC - CONTIUOUS.

Gina stays motionless there for a few seconds when, the door bursts open, She sees a dark shadow walking in. Gina covers her mouth.

GIRL

Gina?

She was relieved to hear that it was sorority sister Jane, standing in the doorway...

JANE

Gina? are you

alright?

Gina stood up to let Jane see her, but she was surprised...


End file.
